


Rescue

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A trafficking ring of OCs, A whole Seal team of OCs, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Sang Min possibly will show up we'll see, VERY AU!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: Steve's Dad never gets kidnapped by the other Hesse brother so Steve remains a Seal. They're to take down a trafficking ring that's been selling young girls as brides. It's how he meets Grace, who gets her bravery from her Dad, she tells him.Steve would kinda like to meet the guy.





	1. Chapter 1

"Delta One, this is Delta four. Come in."

"Roger, delta four. This is Delta One." Steve answers quietly, having dropped seven human traffickers in the last room and moved on, his number two at his back.

"We're gonna need transport, I got a room with about twenty-five girls in it."

"Twenty-five? Our intel said there were ten. Okay." He clears the next hallway and then says to his radio, "Delta One to Command come in. We need several choppers for emergency evac."

"Negative Delta One. We cannot bring choppers to your location. Foliage is too dense. You gotta get back to the evac point." That's pretty much what Steve had been afraid of. That was the original mission plan, but in the original mission plan they could assign a seal to every two girls--meaning if they all had to be carried out it would have been doable--not a seal to every five. 

"Delta team, we proceed with the original plan.  Delta four, hold your location while we clear the rest of the building. We're on our way. What's your location?"

"East wing, same building." 

"Everyone finish the clean-up and make your way to Delta Four's position." He takes a vicious joy in shooting the rest of these so called human beings on his way.

 

"We're US Navy Seals," Steve says upon entry, "and we need to make sure everyone's okay so if you can walk, please come to me." That gets several uninjured, though dehydrated, girls up but a glance tells him many of the girls didn't understand him. "Estamos Navy Seals del Estados Unitada. Necesitamos saber que todo el mundo esta bien. Entonces, si puedes, venir a mi, por favor." He repeats it again in Arabic, Korean, passable French,  accented Italian, broken Russian until over half the group is by him. "Anyone for who English is a first language?" He asks hopeful.

"For me, sir." A small voice at the front of the group answers and his heart about breaks because she can't be a day over ten and she was about to be sold as a bride.

Steve drops to her eye level, almost taking a knee. "Can you be really brave and tell me if anyone is very badly hurt?"

"Cecilia," she answers promptly. "Cici is oldest and she's been protecting us."

"How old is Cici?"

"I don't know, but she said she got kidnapped from her birthday party. She called it a quinces."

The oldest girl here is fifteen years old.  Briefly, before he can shove the though in the box and compartmentalize, Steve thinks these traffickers are lucky that they're already dead.

"Any who have to be carried?" He asks very gently.

"Cici for sure. A few others too, probably," she answers, "no broken legs or anything but we weren't fed a lot and some of the girls have been here for months."

"That's really helpful, sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Grace Williams."


	2. Chapter 2

The line-up  is like this: In the front is Delta 2, Cole, with two girls on either side of him. For safety, all the girls are holding hands and the girls next to a Seal are holding on to them by the belt loops.  A nice little chain--no one's getting left behind. Steve brings up the rear since it's the most strategic place for an attack to come from. He, too, has two on each side and in the middle five other seals with seventeen more girls.

"Lisbet," says Grace Williams who had taken up the spot next to Steve, "don't let go of my hand.  _Hande!"_ The even younger child, no more than eight, slips her hand back into Grace's and is rewarded with a thank you. She catches Steve's impressed look at her display of German and blushes.

"You're pretty calm." Steve observes.

"My Dad's a cop and he's paranoid at that. He told me what to do if I ever get kidnapped."

Steve's eyebrows shoot towards his hairline at that. "I want to say that's ludicrous but, you know, considering the situation..."

"Yeah," she responds, a small grin on her face, before it slips off. "I see something," she says tugging his belt loop and when he follows her eye-line he sees it, too.

Muzzle flash.

"Everyone down!" Thirty two seals and girls hit the jungle floor, just in time for a bullet to soar over their heads, right in the space where Delta one's forehead had been seconds ago. Rapidly the men form a protective circle around the kids, returning fire and providing body armor. They continue to move, too, some of them walking sideways, some walking backwards, kids huddled together at the center, protected.

"Delta One to Havoc, we're half a mile from the evac point. You got a bird ready?"

"On its way, Delta one. Our original bird wasn't large enough. ETA?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

"You're going to have to hold tight for a bit. You're moving faster than us." Steve feels sure that it takes everything in their op coordinator not to make a chair force joke about the pilot who is coming to collect them. 

Either the Guards for the traffickers' hideout have given up--unlikely--or all the ones that were sent are now dead. Steve does a rapid check of everyone for injuries. He's been grazed just above the hip, though it's just a flesh wound and Cole's got a through and through in the upper arm that will have to be field-stitched by one of the others while they wait for the bird. None of the girls are hit and Steve is fiercely glad, especially for Grace's sake. "Down!" Grace calls, seeing the thing from before that had made Steve call out to drop, and Steve isn't fast enough, taking a bullet to the right thigh. He fires his hand gun and the bullet hits center mass, the culprit falling, face forward.

It's a through and through, gratefully missing the brachial and femoral arteries, but it's leaking like wild. He tourniquets his leg about an inch above the wound and hands Grace his watch, after setting a stopwatch. "When that hits an hour, Gracie, I want you to tell me because I'll have to take the tourniquet off for a bit then, okay?"

Her face is a mask of determination and he thanks his stars that, as predicted, a mission gets her focused, a plan keeps her steady. He's like that and so had Joe White always been, and he'd seen a team leader in the way she assimilated the information and then taken initiative. By the time the hour's up, they're loading onto a plan, large enough to fit forty. The Seals carefully buckle everyone else in first and Grace insists that Steve sits by her. He's not going to resist. 

"I'm really worried about my Dad," she says while a field medic cuts away his pant leg to nearly the top of his thigh. "He's all alone in Hawaii, he's worried about me and I know my Mom isn't making it easy for him. At least she has Stan, you know?" Her eyes widen as she gets a look at the wound. "Is that--your bone is completely shattered. How did you  _walk_ on that? You have been walking around on that!"

"It's called compartmentalizing. You were telling me about your Dad?" His voice hitches with pain as the medic sets the bone and splints it before preparing to actually stitch the wound.

"Danno is the best Dad in the world," she tells him very seriously. It makes him smile. He is glad,  _so glad_ , that this girl has someone to go home to. And Grace, she likes Steve who knew how to keep her calm and knows that she no longer needs to be treated like a child or even should and calls her Gracie. Maybe she can get him to marry her Danno who, after all, has been on a couple of dates with guys.

She hatches a plan on the spot. 


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours into the fifteen hour flight Grace starts crying. Steve recognizes it right off the bat--he calls it post-op drop. She'd been forcing herself to remain calm and vigilant for more than a month. It was catching up now. His first thought is to tell her she'll eventually get a handle on it but she's an eleven year old kid, so he decides that's maybe not the best option. He considers telling her that he had almost cried after his first mission, too, but he gets the idea that she's the type of person who would only cry harder at that. In the end he just hugs her as best he can.

"I want my Danno," she mutters into his shoulder. 

"Twelve more hours kiddo," he promises, voice light because it's what she seems to need. "We called ahead and I bet your Danno," he repeats, not sure how Danno came about and not having asked, "is already waiting outside the base."

"I bet he'll want to meet you," she says and she's still crying because her body needs to but Steve can tell she's no longer feeling it. 

"I'm probably gonna be on medical leave for a few weeks, minimum, so I think we can probably do that." It's true, even if he's downplayed it a little. He hadn't faltered after being shot because of the adrenaline and he hadn't flinched while it was treated because he was focused on Grace. Still, a good bit of damage has been done. The bullet had missed all arteries, true, but it had broken a bone and torn through muscle. Physical therapy was definitely in his future. He'd be out of commission for at least two months and because SEALS had to operate at 200%, he'd probably be out even longer. 

He tries to sleep, exhaustion warring with the jarring pain, but everyone else, even the children, have crashed out and he knows it's safe to sleep. He relaxes his jaw and chest and abdomen, relaxes the muscles in his arms and legs and imagines that he's laying somewhere comfortable. In a minute and a half he's asleep.

They hit turbulence and in a plane like this turbulence is the worst.   It's not meant for comfort, as military transport rarely is. The tougher-stomached SEALS share a wry grin with each other as the softer SEALS turns a shade of green. Most of the girls sleep on, their bodies so in need of rest. Grace wakes, her head still on Steve's shoulder. "We almost there?" She queries, hopeful, and Steve feels awful as he tells her that they're still three hours out. She rallies quite quickly and chatters on about her Danno more, including the genuinely adorable story of how he came to be called such. Steve can hear form how she talks about him that he's an excellent Dad and that she's missed him. She dedicates a small but strange chunk of time extolling on her father's singledom, including the many reasons he shouldn't be single.

Which child worries about their father's love-life like that? Strange. 

Whatever the case, she has moved on by the time they land at Pearl-Hickham. She asks him to escort her to her Danno but he declines. He has to change into a pair of pants that has not been cut up, debrief and hit the med bay, in that order. "But," he tells her, "I'll give you my cell number and if your Dad is okay with it we three can share a meal or something, okay?" He hesitates for just one second. "And if you need to talk about something that happened or something you saw you can call me for that, too. I'll answer."

She flashes a happy grin at him when he provides his number, the first real one he's seen, (and being home will do that, he supposes, not that he'd know) before sprinting to the main entrance hall where the families are gathered.

"Danno!!" He hears her squeal and it's like music to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter we get to see the Grace/Danno reunion.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny takes Grace to lunch where she tells him about Steve, about how he got shot and kept moving, and how she wants to be a Navy SEAL. Great, the guy has corrupted his little monkey who, last he knew, was contemplating becoming a marine biologist or a veterinarian. Now she's trying to give him an ulcer.

”Okay,” he tells her, “well I guess I’ll just have to have a little talk with Captain America.”

”He’s a commander,” she corrects with a hint of admiration, slipping a piece of sushi into her mouth with the chopsticks. Danny’s fingers, thicker and less nimble are less up to the task. 

"Why do you want me to have heart attack? Hmm? What is that about?"

"I don't want you to have a heart attack, Danno," she tells him, "I wanna make a difference."

The day goes better than the evening when he is forced to tell her about Rachel's car accident, but even that is better than the night where she has nightmares so bad he ends up dialing Steve for her. He talks her through box breathing (In for four, hold for four, out for four, hold for four, keiki, you can do it) and then listens as she describes, in horrifying detail, a memory. Danny is fiercely glad the SEAL had given Grace his number because Danny is hearing this for the first time and he wouldn't be able to help her through it. Steve does just that, though, and then tells her a silly story that makes her giggle. "Hey, Gracie, you better get back to sleep. Can I talk to your Danno?"

At which point the guy talks Danny through his feelings--or rather, lets Danny talk them out--and the Detective decides to forgive him for the ulcer he's gotten since Grace decided she was going to be a Navy SEAL somewhere between Location Classified and Pearl-Hickham where he'd reunited with said center of his universe. 

"I know you're going to say it's your job, but I would like to thank you for bringing Grace home. Could you meet us for lunch tomorrow?" Danny asks, having already taken a leave of absence from HPD for as long as it takes to get Grace settled and feeling safe--and for him to gather the courage to let her out of his sight. 

"Sure."

"Hey, what was that you called Grace? Kiki?"

"Keiki," he corrects, "it's Pidgin--uh, Hawaiian Creole English. It's like calling somebody kiddo."

Of course he's Hawaiian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness

And, of course, he's also highly attractive. That is if, as he assumes, the tall, dark-haired handsome guy-all lean muscle and tan skin-in the combat boots and tan cargoes that look for all the world like marpats is, in fact, Steve. When Grace runs to him and throws her arms around his middle it is confirmed for him. The man looks dumbstruck for a couple of seconds before recovering so fully Danny wonders if he'd imagined it and wrapping his arms around Grace's shoulders.

"Hey, keiki." He says in a smooth baritone, offering his hand to Danny when Grace releases him, "and you're her Danno."

"Just call me Danny." He requests, but his gut tells him it's a losing battle. The smug grin Steve flashes at him appears to agree.

Somehow, and Danny will swear later it involved trickery and black magic but there was really just some effective puppy-eyes from Grace, who he would never deny anything and from Steve who has really effective puppy-eyes, they end up at Steve's, Grace and the SEAL out in the water and Danny on the private beach.

"My dad had a heart attack six months ago and Mary, my sister, wanted nothing to do with the place, and it's mortgage free so now I have somewhere to go on leave." Steve says, at the same time as Danny is trying to rant that nobody so lethal should be able to puppy-eyes so convincingly, before the Detective in him cottons on that there must be a hell of a history with McGarrett senior. Still, they aren't that close, at least not yet, so he compliments the house and then continues his rant. It has the added benefit of putting a smile back on the Commander's face.

(Yeah, okay, maybe he's gotten a little invested in the guy throughout the day. It doesn't mean anything, okay? Danny likes what Grace likes--see the hundreds of tea parties he's had with her, if you don't believe it--and she's attached to Steve, that's all. It has less than nothing to do with his face or tattoos or smile or muscles or the way Danny's heart had twisted when Steve had gotten that melancholy look).

He maybe has a tiny crush, whatever.

 

 

He dials the number after supper that night four times before he pushes call. He'd considered it the day before, but Stan had fled the islands after Rachel died in that crash two weeks after Grace went missing and Danny hadn't been sure Stan wouldn't have a terrible reaction to Danny calling him or to hearing Grace. Danny didn't want to make things harder.

But Stan had cared about Gracie, too, and if he couldn't bear to see her he still deserved to know.

"Hi, Stan. It's Danny Williams. Grace is safe. The whole thing is kinda classified, but suffice it say she was rescued and brought home. I thought you might want to talk to her."

"I appreciate the offer," Stan replies, sincerely, "but I don't think I'm ready. She's a whole reminder of everything with Rachel and Rach only drove off that night in the first place because _I_ told her she should give up. Statistics on child abduction being what they are, I couldn't stand to see her set the table for three because any time Grace could be back and we fought, Danny. I don't know how to look at Grace knowing that I gave up on her and it's the reason her mother is dead. But tell her I love her, okay?"

"You can call whenever you're ready, Stan." Danny offers because Danny was Danno but Stan had become Dad and Grace should have a million people who love her, even if they're wife-stealers.

(Even if they're Neanderthals) whispers his stupid brain before he can tell it to shut up and not go there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anyone who wants to read this?


End file.
